


Epiphanies

by astreamofstars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreamofstars/pseuds/astreamofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt 'epiphanies'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphanies

She was sitting with her feet up, watching him change the two on the whiteboard to a three. Little boy, this time, born unexpectedly on Cloud Nine. She usually let him make the adjustments on the rare occasions the figure went up; she liked being able to just sit back and watch it happen.

"You make your threes the same way I do, with the little flourish." She smiled over at him as he put the lid back on the pen and tucked it away safely on her desk.

"That's the way I was taught to." He shuffled papers around, looking for a file. "We had a kindergarten teacher for a while who always wrote that way, and I learned it then. I used to get told off for embellishing it afterwards, but it got ingrained quite quickly."

And all of a sudden, she remembered him, like a lightning bolt crashing down on her head. Tiny kid, smaller than the others, with a great mop of curls and an earnest little face looking up at her. The height had changed, but the curls and the earnestness hadn't.

"Oh my gods, Billy, I think that was me!" She started to giggle at the ridiculous coincidence of it all. "That was one of my last jobs before I moved into politics. I did it as a favour for a friend."

He blushed, adorably, not lifting his head from the file. "Uh … I know. Ms Roslin. Ma'am."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because … "

She tilted her head, giving him the look she knew would make him talk.

"Uh … because I hated you. You made me sit next to Alice Grey and she smelled."

She laughed long and loud at that, and after a moment or two, Billy joined in.


End file.
